The First Snow
by FreeingAlys
Summary: I lean close to her and I’m able to smell the gingerbread scent on her and I can’t help but want to touch her. Even though it may be wrong. Lizerk. ONESHOT.


**Title: **The First Snow  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **I lean close to her and I'm able to smell the gingerbread scent on her and I can't help but want to touch her. Even though it may be wrong. Lizerk. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life With Derek. I'm just a fan. Nothing more.  
**Author's Note: **So my first Lizzie/Derek fic. I had to try it, and this just popped into my head. So here you go. Hope you enjoy, please review. This is sort of dedicated to the first real snow fall of the season. :) Happy Holidays.

**The First Snow. **

"I love it when it snows like this." She murmured as I drove down the road, towards the nearest grocery store.

Out of the corner of my eye I sneak a peak at her and I my heart starts to pound. At eighteen she is even more beautiful then she was growing up, her long brown hair falls just past her shoulders and her eyes are wide and no longer childish lokoing. She looks like an adult. The first day I really noticed it, it took my breath away. She isn't just the little girl living in my house anymore, she is an adult. "Sure." I answer looking back at the road. I hate the snow, especially when it's like this. But I know she won't want to hear that, she has always been wispy and a dreamer.

She laughs and I glance at her to see her staring at me, her lips upturned. "I know you hate it Derek." She says and I laugh, she could always read people way too well.

"I know." I answer as I pull into the closet parking space to the door. I also hate walking in the snow. "Let's go." I say as I turn to unbuckle my seatbelt, btu she is still staring out her window.

"Hello?" I ask leaning close to her, until I can smell the gingerbread that her and Nora had been making before we left to the store, to get more eggnog and I can't help but want to touch her. Even though it may be wrong.

"I just want to watch the snow for a minute. I mean, it's only like this once in a whole year. Never again." She tells me turning to face me and I nod my head, I can't help btu agree with her. It's hard to say no to her.

"Yeah, okay." I agree and I fall back into my seat and I hear her taking deep breaths so I turn to face her again.

Her skin is pale under the red and green lights that are lining all the houses near the store, but I can see a half smile on her face as she stares at the snowflakes and I realize that I like her. More then I should anyway, way more. I swallowed down the lump in my throat as I watch her eyes dart around, taking in all of the snow and buildings, and then she turns to face me.

"How can you not love it Derek?" She asked, her voice barely audible in the dark car.

I shrug my shoulders and run my hands through my messy hair, at twenty I thought that my wouldn't changed some, but it hasn't. "The stuff is so damn cold." I mumbled and she laughs, making the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. Lately she has been giving me that reaction.

"That's insane to think. It's beautiful." She argues and I let out my own laugh.

"It could be." I say, wanting to agree with her, but loving the tone she takes when she is trying to convince me of something.

She shakes her head slowly and then gazes at the store. "We should go, Mom and George will wonder." She mumbles as she unbuckles her seatbelt and her hand brushes with mine, that is reaching for the twenty Nora shoved in my hand on the way out. "S-sorry." She mumbles, nervous looking and I nod my head.

"It's fine." I stare at her and wonder why she is beign so nervous, she's never acted like that before.

"O-okay." She says, her voice shaking but she doesn't move.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" I ask turning to face her and she nods her head slightly.

"I'm fine. Fine." She mumbled and I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay." But as I turn to face the doro to get out Lizzie snatched my arm in her small hand.

"Except I can't make this feeling go away." She said and I nodded my head, being able to relate to it. The feeling has been eating at me for weeks, ever since Lizzie came back from Toronto University for winter break.

"I know." I tell her and as our eyes meet it's like we are thinking the same thing for a second.

Not being able to help myself anymore I duck my head close to Lizzie's face and kiss her on the lips. Lizzie kisses me back and I can't help but loving being with her during the first snow of the season.


End file.
